


Rumors

by AnotherLoser



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer before senior year was complicated, as everyone was beginning to realize.  In this case, 'everyone' meant the McKinley High glee club.  And Blaine Anderson.  Blaine may as well be grouped with them at this point, seeing as how he blended into the majority of the group by dating Kurt Hummel.  And Kurt happened to be why everything was so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written last year but it felt rushed and it was, and it might still be compared to the rest to come.

Summer before senior year was complicated, as everyone was beginning to realize. In this case, 'everyone' meant the McKinley High glee club. And Blaine Anderson. Blaine may as well be grouped with them at this point, seeing as how he blended into the majority of the group by dating Kurt Hummel. And Kurt happened to be why summer was so complicated.

Kurt looked himself over one last time in the small mirror in his locker before just about slamming the metal door shut. The day wasn't bad exactly, but it wasn't good either. Most days were like that, mind you, but that didn't make him feel better. He missed Blaine, wanted to blame this feeling on that alone, but it was obviously not his reason for being distraught. Two more days remained before summer and that was really all the brightness he had. He was glad to be back at McKinley overall. Dalton was fantastic, he made some friends there that he still kept in touch with, and it was nice to be a part of the Warblers. He remembers the first time he braved the locker rooms in that school and no one batted an eye until seeing the yellow and green patches on his shoulders from not-quite healed bruises. From then on, after the comforting pat on the shoulder from Jeff, he wasn't so afraid anymore. Uniforms and swaying in the background didn't comfort him, but it was just the price he had to pay for peace and better support. Clearly there were secrets in that school, but he didn't really take part. The gossip mill in an all boys school was surprisingly scary and 'private parties' weren't uncommon in the dorms. No one cleared up what all exactly that entailed, but it depended on who you were friends with. Kurt stuck to movie nights with his few friends and _maybe_ he got high once or twice but that was as close to risky as he was willing to be.  
Being himself no matter what had always been one of his biggest priorities and he couldn't give that up because of fear. So he was back, but being back meant Amizio and that guy on the hockey team - who seems to have taken Karofsky's place without the crush fueling it as far as he knew - could do as they pleased again. Kurt was working to get his sharp tongue back, though he's not sure when it left. He used to spend every day biting into people with his words. How time passes, he supposed.

Today was the day his two tormenters managed to kick it up a notch despite "The Bully Whips" trying their best to guard him. He was relieved Santana and Karofsky did such a good job, even if Santana was obnoxious sometimes to be a people pleaser. He was actually starting to be friends with them both- more so than the rest of the club anyway. He was never extremely close with anyone, except for when his friendship with Mercedes was alive and well, and now with Blaine. She drifted first when Quinn was pregnant, as those two grew closer. Things mended until Burt was in the hospital. Kurt supposed that was all fine. He may not have a best friend but he did have a circle of people that cared about how he was doing and that he could spend time with. That was pretty damn good, in his opinion.  
All he wanted at the moment was to ignore them and get out of the building though. The school day was over, not one glee member was in sight, he was home free. It's not that he didn't trust them, in fact he promised several of them that he would start talking about anything he was dealing with. He just didn't want to talk at all, really. His own couch with some tea, alone time, and later his family. That sounded nice.

And then Hunter appeared. A tall boy dressed in a grey T-shirt and red cardigan leaned his shoulder against the locker beside Kurt's.  
"You're Kurt Hummel, correct?" He started. Kurt only quirked a brow and nodded. "I'm Hunter Clarington. I have a proposition for you."

Kurt gave a soft huff before turning to start down the hall with or without the stranger. Hunter followed him, as Kurt somewhat expected him to. Frankly he just didn't have the patience for some practical joke. He never really did, but especially not lately.  
“I heard about you from the warblers-” Hunter started, quirking a brow when Kurt cut him off with a scoff.  
“What exactly did they tell you that made you want to drive two hours from Dalton to see me?”  
“I was never there. My friend Sebastian will be spending his senior year there and was getting a tour of the place early. He met the warblers and you came up in conversation. He passed the information along when finding out we would be at the same school.”

That at least made more sense. Somewhere in Kurt's mind he wondered if Blaine said anything about him. That was beside the matter at hand.  
“I looked you up. You're in the background in every performance besides the cheerleading competitions, in which you proved your potential.” He continued. Kurt took more pride in his cheerio days than in the glee club, admittedly. Who could blame him? He was still stuck in the back in glee, but as a cheerio he was on television and not only kept up with the rest of the team during drills, but sang while doing his part of each cheer when it came to the actual routines. His list of hidden talents wasn't exactly short, and a back-handspring while holding a note was on it.

Once they were exiting the building, Hunter set his hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him and guide him aside. “Seeing as your credit in this school lands you right near the bottom of the heap, and therefore talking to you could be bringing me down as well, the least you could do is listen to me.”  
He should be insulted, but it was true. Kurt simply crossed his arms and said, “Fine. Start talking.”

They ended up having their conversation at the Lima Bean, where Hunter explained to him the mystery that Kurt turned out to be for the Warblers. Only Jeff and Nick ever did seem to try and get to know him outside of the brief downtime they had waiting for rehearsal to start. To the rest, Kurt was quiet and there to get away from unspecified bullying. They knew he and Blaine started dating and when, but other than that, they knew nothing. Kurt was fine with that, but the fact it was being brought into light was strange. So was Hunter though.  
His expression rarely shifted, his body language was more casual than his pointed tone, and somehow he just drew Kurt in. Maybe it was the mystery in this situation itself. Hunter tracked him down after some online videos and definitely did his homework, who does that?  
"You were mysterious to them for all the wrong reasons. Clearly you're talented, but you only got a duet after Blaine requested it as some ploy of romance. I resent that fact, especially since it was a breakup song you two sang together. You're better than that, but no one around here gives a rat's ass about you, do they?"  
Kurt tried to interject, of course. He was as insulted as anyone would be when told something like that. But then, he wasn't too sure about defending the group that he was - at this moment - irritated with. He loved the new directions, he really did. But they did have a rather selective loyalty system. They'd do a lot of things for each other, but they picked and chose when they wanted to be supportive instead of standing by someone solidly. Almost everyone in there had cheated, lied, or verbally attacked at least one other member. Rough patches were one thing but the hostility that fell on whoever made the loudest mistake was troubling. They were quick to turn.

"You could be great, but you don't look like you could hurt a fly, you're more of a girl than a boy at this point, and you're still being bullied while your own body guards walk you from class to class. It's pathetic."  
"And your point is?" Kurt snapped.  
"I can fix that. All of it."

Sighing through his nose and squaring his shoulders, Kurt snapped. "And why would you do that?"  
"Because I read people like books and you're not as happy as you want them to think. You aren't as confident either. It's sad. I like a challenge, and control. Taking on projects gives me both and you would certainly be an excellent one." He continued when Kurt looked at him skeptically. "This will help both of us."

Pursing his lips, Kurt stifled his doubt. "Ok. I'm in."

-

It began as simple as that. They didn't speak the next day, upon Hunter's request, but it didn't seem to matter in Kurt's mind. He was hung up on this. As soon as he agreed to Hunter's proposal he felt uneasy and excited at the same time. He didn't really know what he agreed to in the first place. Hunter wouldn't explain the rules until that weekend and the anticipation was only the tip on the iceberg in Kurt's thought process. Hunter made almost no sense, he was a stranger, far too straight forward and serious to be comfortable around, and Kurt didn't trust too easily in the first place. But here he was.

He payed little attention to anything else that day, and it was passing in a blur. He was positive Mercedes was about to slap him when he zoned out for the fifth time that day. He couldn't help it. Anyone else in his position would be just as confused, he's sure. Kurt didn't even like accepting help with anything other than an outfit on occasion, none the less his life.  
He assumed he could back out though. He didn't want to _yet_ \- not really. It was all very strange and impulsive, but he's missed excitement. And what were the odds it would make anything in Lima better anyway?

-

When Sunday rolled around, it couldn't have soon enough. Even Finn tried asking him what was going on by the time he was being picked up. Kurt's nerves didn't exactly settle at that point either, but at least he was distracted during the drive. Hunter picked Kurt up with in a vintage mustang, which Kurt paced around for two minutes before getting inside. The ride was incredible too, and he made note of how it handled. Hunter's care for the car helped with his credibility in Kurt's opinion. The drive was fairly quiet for the first twenty minutes until Kurt spoke up.

“I know you already told me what you're getting out of this, but I'm still confused. Why completely remake a person's social life? Or whatever it is exactly that you want to change.”  
“Because I've done just about everything else. I come from military schools, Kurt. And in every one of them or the private schools when I was younger, I was on top. The best part of being on top is that people do what you say, and when a new kid joined that I saw potential in, I'd take him under my wing until he could maintain his social standing on his own. I can't do that very well in public school or when I'm the new guy. You on the other hand... There's a lot of potential that I can work with. You have talent, brains, a healthy home life, you're almost invisible outside of your loser group, and you're gay.”

“Woah woah woah wait a second." Kurt blinked and held up his hand to stop him. "What does my sexuality have to do with anything?”  
“It means you're impact will be bigger. And I'll have more work cut out for me since you're school is so damn homophobic.” He glanced at Kurt during the pause, rolling his eyes at the skeptical expression. “Look, if we make you, the school's only out student who on top of that is in glee club, then the entire social standing of that building will bend.”

It wasn't the most outlandish thing. Kurt was used to crazy, but this guy sounded _power_ crazy. He wanted to bend the school to his will, and for what? He had some secret 'help the gays' agenda? Or did he really just want to see if he could? It was ridiculous and where he came from didn't help. Kurt should be more weary of sitting in a car with this boy, but he wasn't really. He didn't know what to think. It was an impossible goal regardless of the reasons. “Okay...” He nodded slowly. “I think I get it, but you're insane. Nothing could possibly make that school like me.” He said sternly. It was true, wasn't it? Kurt's entire school experience was based around bullying and exceptional grades. Aside from glee once it started up in sophomore year, that was all he had in that building.  
Hunter scoffed at that statement though.

“I can make it happen. To simplify it, think of people as dogs. If you teach them right from wrong while they're puppies then you don't have much to deal with as they get older, but if they get to be little shits then you have a problem their entire lives. These teenagers and their parents weren't taught what they were doing wrong and they're obnoxious to be around because of it." People as dogs, that's a new one. As he continued, Kurt couldn't entirely disagree but he was not enjoying Hunter's way of explaining. "We're going to spend the summer on it, as you already know. You and I are going to train every day so we can get your body in shape. This includes weight lifting, gymnastics, cardio, and a ton of stretching. We'll work on your dancing too and I'm going to set up a diet for you as well. We'll work on your confidence while we're at it because if you don't own the room just as much as yourself then no one will believe you're more than an attractive loser.”

Kurt blinked. “I am plenty confident.” He had some insecurities but everyone did, it didn't mean he wasn't confident.  
“No you're not. You're mildly confident and you cover the rest with a nice bitch-face.” Hunter said matter-of-factly. “You can just work on how you fake confidence but I think it would be better if you actually thought highly of yourself.”

Pursing his lips and looking at Hunter intently, Kurt relented. He sighed rather than argue. By that point, they were pulling into the neighborhood that was made up of large houses almost passing as estates. Kurt noted to google what the requirements were later.  
Hunter rolled his eyes, but still had a small chuckle to hold back when he glanced at Kurt. “My parents aren't home, but I have a sister here for the summer so can you stop gawking at everything?”  
Kurt suddenly turned to him. “You have a sister?”  
“And a brother, yes. And you're going to embarrass us both if you don't stop drooling over the house.” He said as he pulled into a long stone driveway. Kurt rolled his eyes, but honestly he had to stop himself from gawking. “While I'm sure you've never seen this kind of area before, none the less the kind of money spent on the interior, try not to be so easily impressed in front of other people.”  
Kurt snorted.

As they approached the house, Kurt composed himself the best he could while trying to take it all in as fast as possible. There was obviously two stories, the ceilings were high and the floors were a beautiful dark stone, the color scheme throughout the first floor was all black and white and grey, it was just modern enough not to look completely traditional like the moldings would lead one to believe. It was simply amazing. Definitely more money than Kurt had seen outside of the internet(and his fantasies). That was a sad thought.

Hunter assured him that he had all summer to ogle the house, putting the stubborn need to explore at ease. Hunter's room was, actually, exactly the same as the rest of the house but with carpet. The desk on the left wall had a computer and various nicknacks on it, next to it and on the wall across from the door was the not very soft looking bed, and to the right was a door in the back corner – assumably to the bathroom - and a large bookshelf that was filled to the brim. All in all though, it wasn't very customized at all. Considering the amount of space in the room, the small amount of furniture was a little strange. Then again Kurt's old basement bedroom wasn't much better in that aspect but he at least filled space with a rug and a small couch. Hunter could easily fit a chair or two somewhere to make things more comfortable, if not at the very least a rug.

“You could really use some decoration in here. But it's nice.” He said thoughtfully, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Yes, well, I'm not here most of the time.” Hunter said dismissively as he closed the door. “I went to a military school until recently.”  
Kurt raised a brow as he strolled over to the bed and sat neatly on the edge. “Why are you going to McKinely of all places then?”  
“My parents didn't like my behavior. Public school is the punishment of choice.”  
“I'd be insulted but public school is horrible.”  
“Exactly.” Hunter said as he sat at his desk and spun the chair around to face Kurt. “Ready for the run down or is there still small talk necessary?”

Kurt shrugged, deciding not to bother questioning someone who approached him directly as Hunter had when they met. “Go ahead.” He leaned back with his arms behind himself to stay up right.  
“This-” Hunter started, tossing a thin, brown notebook at Kurt who jumped a little and swatted it away instead of catching it. Rolling his eyes, Hunter continued. “-is everything. But so that we can discuss things without me having to wait for you to read it all, just leave it aside for now.” Kurt nodded as he scooped the book up again and set it beside him.  
“We will be watching your diet, your grades, your workouts, and your social life. I don't care who you're friends with so don't worry about that disney movie cliché where you have to give up your friends. Just as long as you go to the parties I tell you and watch your image as detailed in the book.” Another nod, somewhat unsure.  
“Your diet is also specified more clearly in there. You'll need to eat a certain amount of carbs, protein, and fat to maintain the body we want you to have. Cut it out with that no fat crap, it's necessary for your body to function. Watch the sugar though.” A much more sure nod. “We will be training every morning. Monday and Friday are workouts, Tuesday and Thursday are acrobatics and the like, Wednesday and Sunday are combat. Stretching will be taken seriously every time and depending on your Saturday mornings we might work on your dancing.” He quirked a brow at Kurt's subtle excitement growing in his eyes but didn't ask.

“As far as social life goes, again, hang out with who you want. But you need to answer when I text or call, be somewhere if I tell you to be, and let me take as many pictures as I want. I'm going to be marketing you online, so to speak. It'll help the general population see you in a different light before seeing you in person, wether at a party or in school again. Speaking of which, you need to shut off your facebook until the summer is over. The only information about what you will be doing this summer is what I put out there for now. Come fall, and you'll be perfectly capable of maintaining the image I'm creating for you. For now, don't risk it.”

He paused then, deciding to let Kurt ask anything he wanted to. But with his still unsure tone, all Kurt asked was, “Is that everything?”  
Hunter eyed him curiously. “No. I'm going to go through your closet later. Also-”  
“Excuse me?!” Kurt snapped. At least he was voicing his concern – or protest – now. “You are not touching my wardrobe.” He folded his arms over his chest and may as well have stuck his nose in the air while he was at it. “You dress better than most of the boys around here, but no. I paid good money for my items!”  
“I'm not going to throw much out. I hope. Fluffy sweaters, pink, and sequence, those have to go. I respect that you have a style and don't want to give it up to fit in, even if it does mean you get your ass handed to you or whatever it is the 'bullies' at that school do.”  
Kurt squinted. “Care to explain the tone?”  
Hunter sighed. “Bully is a ridiculous word, is all. It makes it all sound childish when what it really is, is harassment. Possibly assault.” Instantly, Kurt softened.

What Hunter hadn't been able to gather through the internet or Sebastian, was what behavior was at McKinely and by extension, what happened to Kurt over the years. He could assume it was worse than names and slurs, judging by the reputation of Lima and Kurt's effeminate... Everything. Details were something he didn't want to know. Knowing meant remorse, and as soon as he felt that he would be thinking of Kurt as less of a professional project and more of a personal one. It would happen eventually. He had no intention of being a distant stranger from here on out, but it was too soon for that. A person's negative experiences were theirs to tell, and that would require trust.

Until blackmail was involved. But they didn't need that in this case.

“Well... I'm glad someone sees it that way.” Kurt started again. There was only a moment that they felt intimate. The moment that Hunter confirmed his current mindset regarding the issue, and Kurt was getting a better grasp of who he was working with. When that moment passed, they were both completely composed and professional again. “Ok. What else is on the list?”  
“Football or cheerleading. I don't care which but when school is back in, you have to do one. We're going to make a lot of change to that school, but it would be both insanely difficult as well as pointless to make those no longer a necessity in social status.”  
Kurt nodded. “Right. What other changed are we making, exactly? To the school I mean.”

“Let me ask you something, Kurt.” He waited for the expectant look before continuing. “What does everyone want in high school?”  
He shrugged. “Social standing. Survival. Sex?”  
“Exactly.”  
Kurt stared at him as if he were suddenly down half his IQ points. “I'm a openly gay boy in Ohio with a voice commonly mistaken for a woman's.”  
“Yes, and that changes nothing. You're also attractive and going to be more so when we get back. The point remains, everyone wants to get off and everyone get's a pat on the back when they do. Every boy in every locker room is bragging about their sex lives and the girls are giggling about it. You will be included, and we'll start with people me and Sebastian know. We let it be known that you're getting laid, then start going for closet cases and experimental boys from your school or others. Then summer ends, we keep going, you hit on everyone in that subtle way you don't seem to have the ability to do yet, and a hop, skip, and a leap later it will be expected for boys to come to you with their desperate little mouths begging for your tongue to be shoved in them at the least.”

The heat creeping up Kurt's cheeks went unmentioned, though only getting worse by the second. “Are you trying to tell me you're going to make it cool for boys to be with me?”  
“That is exactly what I'm saying. I'm fully aware that only a fraction of the male population in that ratty school will go for it, but that's all we need for it to be accepted.”  
“Regardless--” Kurt shook his head frantically, eyes still wide. “I am not going to sleep with a bunch of strangers for any reason!”  
For the hundredth – he lost count – time, Hunter rolled his eyes. “You don't have to. This isn't my department though, much like the flirting. Sebastian will be helping you with those. People just need to think you're fooling around. Just—I'm not going to try. You'll see him later this week.”

After cautiously agreeing, the gears in Kurt's head began to turn. Firstly, he understood Hunter's motive just fine now. They were similar in a way, though Hunter was clearly more serious about it. Kurt loved control. He's sure by now that he may borderline on anxiety or obsessive compulsive issues, at least when he's nervous. Hunter had a much more repressed personality and was comparatively horrible with his need to control things if his entertainment or comfort was given by re-designing another person's life. Kurt would do his best not to comment on it.

For now the best thing he could do is go with it. He wasn't entirely assured that it was a good idea, but frankly, Kurt wanted some kind of risk in his life. The timid Kurt had been gone since sophomore year, he threatened to come back once already, and like hell was that going to happen. Turning down this opportunity – even if insanely strange – would feel like backing down. The thrill of the simple idea of it all was too tempting.

"How important is sex to this plan?" Kurt asked a little hesitantly. Unfortunately, he had more than a simple comfort issue to adjust.  
"Fairly. If you could untwist your panties though-"  
"I have a boyfriend."


	2. The Beginning of The Next Few Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; most of this was written a few months ago, I hope it isn't as clunky as I feel like it is looking back at it.

Hunter inhaled sharply and simply stared, unblinking.  
“How long have you been together?” He asked with exactly the same steady voice as before, despite his obvious exasperation.  
“About six months I think?”  
Hunter shook his head. “Break up with him.”  
Kurt's eyes widened and he stammered. He tried to jump to the defense of his relationship, but all that came out was various beginnings to said defense. “That's—No-You don't—”  
“Stop.” Hunter snapped, and Kurt did as told. “We can't proceed with you in a relationship unless he's actually ok with you leading on strangers and getting a reputation.”  
Kurt pursed his lips and squared his shoulders. It was true of course. His relationship was still his choice and not something he was about to set aside for the sake of popularity. He wasn't giving up his friends and he wasn't giving up his boyfriend. Blaine was good to him, Blaine loved him, he was Kurt's first love and hopefuly one that would last for years to come. “No.” He shook his head. “We're not even starting the reputation thing for another month at least, right? So we can train for a while first? Give me until then to figure out what I'm doing.” Hunter's jaw clenched.  
“That's not how this works.”  
“Give me this. Please? If you're so sure then you have nothing to worry about anyway.”

And that was that. Hunter agreed reluctantly, made them both lunch, and then drove Kurt home. As it turns out, it was pretty easy to be comfortable around him when he was calm. For Kurt, much like too many people in his opinion, trust and comfort in others wasn't the easiest thing. Especially not when said someone is straight and aggressive. Maybe it was that Hunter made it perfectly clear that he had less than a problem with Kurt, or maybe the fact he hadn't been welcomed into the home of another boy before. Granted, he was rude and his teasing was as casual as he got so far, but it wasn't as bad as being around Santana and she was a good friend in her own way.

When he got home Kurt fully intended to spend the rest of his day with movies on his computer and all thoughts tucked away for the time being. He was met instead with an invitation to Blaine's not ten minutes after he got home. It was easy enough to pass that one up until the next day guilt free, but there was a distinct paranoia that he hadn't felt in a little while. There wasn't much he had to hide after he came back from Dalton. He kept Karofsky's secret of course, but everything had settled down. The regular treatment was eventually explained at home and it was better now. The harassment was all Kurt ever had to hide from his dad after coming out. He remembered the fear of it all. The paranoia that came with hiding so much. Kurt really had come a long way.

He didn't have secrets now. He didn't until that day anyway. Hunter and his entire scheme would have to be kept hidden, but it's not like it would be hard to get away with. Kurt would be more confident, more skilled, and he wouldn't have to lie about where he was going. He would be working out with and spending time with a friend or two. He just couldn't come home complaining or beaming about the workload or his improvements. That should be easy enough considering the only skill he ever bragged about was his singing despite his other interests and hobbies. Hell, he didn't even ask his dad to come see the competitions when he was on the cheerios.

His paranoia now came from Blaine. What was he going to tell him? He was guilty and nervous and sort of excited all in one. What if the changes he was coming up on appealed to Blaine? He might like Kurt better that way. Maybe they'd finally let their hands wander more if Kurt had some different appeal than the blushing virgin. Of course, Kurt wasn't a very sexual person. He was perfectly happy and comfortable not taking things farther yet, but they didn't get heated too often anymore. As nice as a gentlemanly boyfriend was, it would feel nice to feel wanted like that. Even when Kurt was the one letting his hands travel lower, Blaine felt the need to back things up every time. If he wasn't ready then that was fine but if he could just say it instead of shaking his head and insisting 'I just want to make sure you're ok' as if Kurt was delusional for wanting more. He wouldn't want to act on impulse though, and that might be all it is when that happened. Being in the moment isn't good justification for taking such a big step and losing virginity.  
Still, maybe he would like to fool around more. And hell, there were other things they could do..

Complaints aside, maybe it was just Kurt. Maybe Blaine could just see how unsure he was and decided to spare them a possibly awkward conversation. Maybe the lack of confidence in what they were doing and in his own body was too much trouble to know how to deal with. It wasn't like Kurt disliked himself, inside or out, but no one's ever seen him naked either outside of the Dalton locker rooms.  
Things should work out just fine this way. Blaine would get a hotter boyfriend, Kurt would keep his and he'd get an improved self and without harassment. There was no real downside so long as Kurt figured out how to make Hunter change his mind.

When the next day rolled around, Kurt was ready for things to get back to normal- if slightly different. He wouldn't be starting on routine with Hunter until Monday, but he decided to start getting used to the tweaked diet and waking hour ahead as soon as possible. Meaning, as much as his instincts told him otherwise, Kurt asked for bacon at breakfast. He wasn't against meat, mind you, but he tried to keep away from fat whenever possible and bacon was dripping in it. But according to Hunter's detailed book, he was going to need that at one or two meals to help with energy and muscle.

The table turned to look at him curiously when he grabbed two strips of the greasy meat. Kurt raised a brow when Finn's jaw fell slack. “What?”  
“You're eating bacon!”  
Sighing, Kurt rolled his eyes and took a bite. “Yes. Well. I'm changing things up a bit.”  
“This better mean I get some too.” Burt said, clearly more amused than anything. Kurt paused briefly, and realized that if a little more healthy fats and proteins would do him good, then it should do his dad good too. Of course, this was the only grease he will allow, but it was something. Right?  
“Actually, it does. I've done more research lately. Bacon is fine, but if I catch you with regular beer or any burgers or other greasy food, there will still be hell to pay.”

*

Seeing Blaine again was good for them both. During silence moments between the pair - which have never been awkward and thankfully still weren't - Kurt would get an uneasy feeling in his stomach again. It's not that he feels particularly guilty, there's just something in the back of his mind telling him that something is wrong. He had no idea what it was, but something wasn't right. By the time they reach Blaine's house after a movie, Kurt is hoping that it's himself that's the problem and not anything else.

As they settle on the couch, nothing is getting better. Blaine made hot chocolate already and it was sitting on the coffee table in front of them while he talked about summer plans. He'd be gone for most of it on vacations with his parents to see various relatives and sights. It should be easier on Kurt that way; less lying, less questions, less suspicion. But he was about to be spending summer without his boyfriend and instead with the company of someone who wanted them to break up.  
He trusted Blaine though. He trusted him and he trusted his relationship. If they can't last _most_ of the summer apart then they deserved to be broken up as far as Kurt was concerned.

"Are you sure you can't come to California at least?" Blaine pulled Kurt out of his head with that question. They talked about him joining the Anderson family on one of their trips before. They usually only saw each other on weekends as things were, given the two hour drive between Lima and Winchester, and the fact that neither of their families wanted the two staying overnight at either house. Summer separated sounded just the last step further to never being around each other at all. Burt was nearly convinced to let Kurt go, actually. That trip wasn't for another month, so there was time to get him to come around if not for Hunter and his scheme. So he ave up on talking about it and told Blaine it wasn't going to work with his protective family.  
"Between my dad and Finn now that he's on this protective brother kick, I'd never be able." He explained with a sigh and soft smile.

"Probably right." Blaine chuckled lightly, but the disappointed was clear on his face. Kurt took his hand and tried to reason.  
"We can still call and text and skype." He said hopefully. "It wont be the entire summer anyway, you'll be back for a week or two in between trips right?"  
"Yeah--Yeah I know. I just wish we could spend more time together. We're busy enough as it is, I wanted to be together over summer."  
And Kurt was about to be training to essentially leave him in the dust. "Honestly, sometimes I wish I stayed at Dalton." He sighed. "Not just for you but for everyone. I haven't seen my friends there more than once since I left, and you and I don't get enough time with the distance." He meant it, actually. Dalton had it's faults, but he met good people there and he missed things about it.

Blaine frowned a little and soothed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

*

Kurt made it through the first week of new routine just fine. He didn't have any real idea of what he was getting into before hand, but it wasn't either horrible or easy. Time would make it easier. Everything was exactly as Hunter had first explained and outlined in the book. Looking over all of the notes made, it would be easy enough if he kept the book with him. He could fly through his classes at McKinley while only listening vaguely or just a few days of the week but his memory wasn't flawless enough to not need notes, especially considering how much this affects. Not one subject but his entire life. His diet, the first half of his day every day was under the control of a little notebook.

Kurt preferred the structures to be under his control, rather than someone else's, for obvious reasons. If Kurt was anxious or stressed he needed control. He had his system, ways of shutting himself off from the world if he needed to or compartmentalizing his problems with other things until he could sort through it all.  
Never did he think about giving up his control. The idea could be romantic- a way to let someone in, but he wasn't planning on letting that happen any time soon. Letting Hunter, a stranger, control any part of his life was sending red flags to his instincts. It wasn't stopping him though, so where did that leave him?

At Hunter's house after the second Monday's workout, apparently. After being on the cheerios, Kurt was used to having a coach that yelled, so he worked well with Hunter as his trainer. That seemed to surprise the latter, interestingly enough. For someone who did so much research, he didn't know much about Kurt as a person. He had emotionless facts, but filled in the blanks where he could which meant plenty for him still to learn. The boy must have an eidetic memory or something akin to it, Kurt decided, as he seemed to remember everything that was ever said to him.

They sat at the table in the breakfast room - one of the front corners of the house, large windows lining the wall, connected to the kitchen. Kurt was definitely fan of big houses.  
"I hope you know that you wont be able to gawk at fancy things all summer. You will have to fit in." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"I'm aware. I'm still adjusting to being around all of this."  
Hunter hummed. As the coffee pot on the counter quieted down, finished brewing, he stood and went to make them each a cup. If it meant this coffee every morning, Kurt just might suck up his complaints all together.

"I think my family is still in shock over me eating fat." He says offhandedly, leaning back in his seat.  
"How do you expect to gain muscle without protein and fat."  
"Ask the internet!" He shrugged. "It's not my fault the media rants about low-fat and calories like mad. I'm still not sure I believe you."  
"You're welcome in advance." Hunter replies as he makes his way back with coffee, to which Kurt rolls his eyes.  
"Speaking of my diet," He starts, taking the offered coffee mug greedily. "Is there a reason you had a little rulebook already written when you approached me? It looks pretty specific to _me_."  
"I like to be prepared, but it wasn't specific to you until we talked." Fair enough, he supposes. He watched Hunter carefully as the other sipped his drink. As constantly formal as he was, he also seemed relaxed that way- casual. It was endearing, honestly. "And no that doesn't mean I have copies just sitting around. I had you in mind, started writing when I thought of something, and I assumed you'd agree to it." Less endearing when he talked.  
"I didn't say anything." Kurt defended, raising his on cup to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned when I originally posted this chapter that it was only half of it....Well I added the other half finally so here we are.

Sebastian Smythe. Perfect hair, beautiful eyes, long lean body, and completely shameless. He was like catnip. Young and pretty enough to be jailbait but experienced enough to teach. The only people he couldn't appeal to would be those exclusively attracted to burly men. Kurt was not one of those people.  
He was however one that could not stand the mouth on that boy. Sarcasm was one thing, but he was both snarky and crude. And yet he could say whatever he wanted and still look like the pinnacle of class. It's no wonder Hunter got him involved in this little experiment.

Sebastian was a brat though if Kurt ever met one, but at least not in diva standards. No, Sebastian was cocky and confident in the most annoying sort of way- he was good, he knew it, and he had no problem throwing it in people's faces. He wasn't even disillusioned, so Kurt couldn't say anything about it. It's a pain in his side.

Kurt is sat on the edge of Hunter's bed, legs crossed and arms folded. Sebastian leans back against the opposite wall with his hands in his pockets. Hunter himself is sat at his desk, the chair turned to face the rest of the room and one hand rubbing his forehead.  
"Can you two get along for just _five_ minutes?" He asks through his teeth.

Sebastian scoffs, a sort of smile pulling at his lips like that was the most ridiculous request he's ever heard. Kurt squints. " _I_ can get along just fine, thank you very much."  
"Y'see, this is why it's going to be so hard to teach you. You're lying to yourself and I can tell because you're body language says the exact opposite of your words. You can't even pretend to be nice."  
"I'm nice when people are nice to me, you're an arrogant little snob and have been behaving as such since you got here."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, would rather I grovel at your feet, princess? I'm good and you know it and you're jealous."

"You're giving me a headache." Hunter groans, standing and rubbing at his temples. "I'll be back- try not to kill each other."  
"Not my fault lady-boy here is hard to work with." Sebastian says as the door closes behind Hunter.

And just like that, they're left alone. Sebastian folds his arms over his chest, while Kurt tries to look anywhere but directly at him.  
"I swear, you're as bad as the jocks at McKinley. Only you're gay too, so I don't know what you're problem is with me."  
"I don't like your face." He shrugs. "Or your voice. Or your clothes but he tells me you're already planning on updating that so I guess I shouldn't complain." Prick.

Sebastian sighs exasperatedly at Kurt's accusatory squint. He crosses over to stand in front of Kurt. "First of all, uncross your legs. Sit like you actually have a dick- and yes, Hunter will say the same thing." He opens his mouth to protest, only to be floundering as Sebastian grabs his leg to uncross it himself. He shoves his legs apart and steps closer to stand between them. "Let's get something straight.." His voice drops into a murmur, smooth as silk as he leans in, hands resting on the bed either side of Kurt's hips. He sits there in what must be something close to shock.  
"I don't like you, or how you look," he starts, tilting his head to breath against Kurt's ear as he speaks. "Or how you talk, I don't even like how you _sit_. But I can fake it as long as I have to, if I had to."

He bristles, shoulders tensing more. Sebastian Smythe was the bane of his existence, and he can look forward to an entire summer spent with him.

Hunter wasn't so bad now that there was someone else to compare him too, Kurt decides. He was fine with the snappy, brooding boy from the start, but outside of exercise there were only so many insults one person can take before it's not acceptable. Hunter was a very blunt person who's mood showed in his speech. At least he wasn't Sebastian though.

[...]

He's been labeled a tough project. And yes, he is bitter about it. Hunter at least sounded understanding to being true to himself, Sebastian on the other hand has no problem telling him how different he should be.  
Even Finn notices Kurt's change in mood. Previously he had been inspired almost, preparing for great change and new confidence that was already starting. And then Sebastian Smythe came along and kills his natural high every time they meet. It would be impressive if it wasn't so annoying.

Finn flicks a pice of a chopped carrot at him during dinner.  
"What?" Kurt snaps, squinting.  
"You're _aggressively_ eating."

"I'm ticked off."  
"Yeah I got that." And there's that damn lopsided smile of his. "I'm asking what about."  
"By flicking carrots at me?" He rolls his eyes at Finn's shrug. "I've met the rich gay equivalent of Puck and he's getting under my skin."  
"The- what?"

Kurt sits back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. "The same kind of arrogant jock that thinks he can get into anyone's pants, but instead of being a _player_ this one's a _playboy_. Stuck up, rich, gay jock. I feel a definite Elphaba meets Galinda moment every time I see him. But with a far different ending for our relationship."  
"That's when they sing about hating each other, right?" Kurt quirks a brow. "Rachel really likes the soundtrack." Fitting.  
"Should've known.. Yes, that's the song. I'm impressed by the way, she'll be happy to know you got the reference."

[...]

His precious closet is being torn apart. It's an argument the entire time; Hunter pulling things out, questioning them, and Kurt trying to defend them before the final verdict. He'd give up and let Hunter do whatever he felt like if it didn't feel like a matter of pride at this point. And so they continue for what must be hours before it was all done and a solid half of his wardrobe is sitting in a folded pile waiting to be sold online- and promptly replaced.

It was frustrating more than it was upsetting.  
He had to agree in the end though that he saw this coming, and it was for the best. Not that he was any more happy with such admittance.

Hunter sits on his bed when all is done and talks of the last time he took on a project. By the sound of it, Kurt realizes, he was the first gay boy Hunter bothered with. Perhaps that was a part of his interest; there were numerous losers and outcasts in McKinley just as in any high school and yet he chose Kurt. He must have gotten bored getting guys laid with girls.

They go out with Sebastian for lunch afterwards. Kurt wished for any company besides him, bur st least Hunter was covering the bill. “I’ve seen your house and your wardrobe, you don’t have cash to spare like that.”  
“I made most of it, you know, I do have savings.” Kurt protested with a huff.  
“Regardless.” He’s never met someone that reacted to him and his tone so little. Even the girls in glee were more expressive talking to Kurt; huffing or rolling their eyes and the like wether it was in agreement or exasperation. Hunter was normal. He treated Kurt normal, like he was just anyone else to an extent that he’s never experienced before.

He never knew it could be so simple. Never knew in turn that he kind of wanted it to be. For as dramatic as Kurt was, as excited as he could be for theatrics and other drama around him, he felt more at ease now than he had in a long time. Even with Blaine around before and Sebastian here now.

The first thing he wants to do is talk about it with his boyfriend, but he doesn’t know about these people in his life now. He hasn’t even mentioned finding some new friends. In his defense they hadn’t spoken much since Blaine left on the summer’s first vacation. It was only a week he’d be gone this time, off to visit an aunt and uncle he only sees this time of year. He warned Kurt that he wasn’t going to be able to talk much around them but would undoubted be spamming him with messages when he had the chance.

Kurt at least had to wait for them to be actively in conversation, not springing it on Blaine to find later when he had even just a second to see. No, he needed to be able to explain further as soon as possible. Answer any questions of Blaine’s, but first and foremost he had to figure out how to ease into it all. How much to even say to begin with.

Sebastian and Hunter alike had no pity for whatever was on his mind. Instead, when his absent mind has him bumping into a stranger and promptly being insulted, Kurt spits out the first thing that comes to mind and receives praise for it seconds later.  
_”Watch it, pervert.. I swear these people—_ “ the man had been muttering as he carried on his way until he was stopped by Kurt’s naturally high voice.  
“Newsflash, _these people_ hate looking at you as much as you hate looking at us, never mind touching. Trust me, it’s only the hot ones we want to convert. Not the balding alcoholics who pretend they workout despite the saggy little man-boobs and beer belly we can all see through the same T-shirts you wear every day.”

Immediately he sees a grin on Sebastian’s face as he turns back facing the counter. He feels only slightly guilty but still says quietly with a small wince to himself, “I didn’t need to do that.”  
“What else were you going to do? Let him keep insulting you while he walks away over a stupid shoulder bump?”  
Hunter places a hand on his shoulder, adding, “It’s important to pick your battles unlike Sebastian here, but that attitude is good. You can’t let people walk all over you anymore wether that makes you the bigger man or not.”

Being with them now is just as strange as it was the first day. Kurt was used to all sorts of people from all sorts of backgrounds yet Sebastian and Hunter managed to be completely unique. Even his previous comparison between Puck and Sebastian didn’t stand up. Only at surface level did their attitudes resemble each other- nothing more than first impressions. And Hunter was so vastly different from anyone at McKinley that Kurt honestly feared he himself might be targeted if he isn’t careful. Not for flamboyancy or dorkiness but simply how much he, his organization and his confidence stood out among any crowd.

Kurt trusts more the longer he’s with them that whatever this plan was, it was going to work. He could adjust his body and his attitude on his own, if with a bit of guidance. This isn’t the first time he’ll come back physically different than the year before, not even the first time he’s given himself a makeover despite how known he is for his loud image. The rest of the plan was almost entirely up to Hunter and subsequently Sebastian, but Kurt was growing less weary by the minute.

That didn’t mean however he welcomed the criticism for his relationship.

"We could have you flirting with someone other than me if you weren't so worried about betraying a guy who isn't even here." Sebastian points out. Hunter holds up a hand to stop him and mockingly adds,  
"Now now, Sebastian. Kurt is just being loyal to his boyfriend while we go behind his back and change his entire life." They were assholes, but assholes with a point. Not that Kurt would be admitting that to them any time soon.

Thinking about it in retrospect he also would need to be more careful with who he told about them at all. Finn knew of Sebastian now, and how much he was annoyed by him. He had to be careful though or else he was going to be questioned on everything; why was he hanging out with someone he disliked so much, who was Hunter, when did he meet either of them, what was the point? And the last thing Kurt needed was to be that kind of suspicious and cause drama at home over something so harmless.

When he gets home he has a handful of excuses in mind, explanations for how he knows the pair of boys to begin with that have nothing to do with his social standing. Somehow he's relieved to find that Finn has company regardless; their parents might not be home but when he said he was out with the obnoxious _'gay puck'_ there would still be a question of why. With him occupied with Puck in the living room though, the chances of that were much slimmer.

"Hey, princess." Puck greets him without even a glance away from the tv.  
"Hey, Kurt." Finn adds.

Kurt hangs his coat near the door, then moving to hover near the living area. "An exciting afternoon I see."  
"Always." Puck answers. "Where ya been? Finn says you've met my doppelganger." An outcome he didn't foresee was Noah Puckerman being curious enough to ask, even if he didn't necessarily care.  
Kurt folds his arms and shrugs one shoulder despite no one looking at him. "Sort of. Similar base, way too snobbish. Less like a gay you and more like a gay rich you with a dad that can get you out of anything so- not really similar at all besides the attitude."

"Don't you have a boy-toy anyway? Why hang out with that punk?"  
"I have a boyfriend, yes, and I'm tutoring him in French this summer." Sebastian has family in Paris he stays with quite often, he already spoke the language. But if someone tried to poke at the lie it would be passable because of that. Quizzing him on the language would only make it look like Kurt was an excellent teacher. "We are not friends or anything else.

"Good, cause I know guys like me and he'll ruin people like you, I don't care if you are both dudes." Kurt tilts his head at what might be concern for his wellbeing, but given everything that happened this last year he supposed it just might make sense. Either way it was appreciated. With that he nods, offers a quick thanks, and heads to the stairs just before Finn calls out behind him,  
"Oh hey! Blaine called earlier, I told him you were probably driving.

"Thanks, Finn." He replies, tone as light as ever, pretending he wasn't instantly growing distraught with guilt on the inside.


End file.
